


I've Been Thinking About You Baby, It Almost Makes Me Crazy

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [24]
Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky is once again a stubborn idiot, F/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, buckynat - Freeform, h/c, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: Bucky's first mission back on Earth. Why did he imagine it might go smoothly?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence!! On top of both my jobs and getting sick, it's been busy but I'll be updating more :)  
> As always, Thank You so much for reading, you're amazing! :)

"A bit hard, isn't it Barnes?", one of Sin's last followers yelled from the squad car. "To be dead and alive? A music box without it's ballerina!"

He sat in a bar, the whiskey in his glass clinking.

He couldn't deny he feels like he's been dead. Every day since she's been gone.

Looks down at his arm, the fact his heart was even still pumping due to the Infinity Formula.  
Every day, he doesn't forget he's alive because of her. Call it selfish, it's the only reason he wants to keep living; the memories and her choice, the only pieces of her left he can feel.  
Besides the dreams where he just lays with her, apologizing every moment as he touches her hair.

He looked away from his flesh arm, gripping his left fist. Tapped the bar with his right.

He wanted to go after her when she said that. Not because she did, but that it was so wrong.  
She wasn't something to be owned, or kept. No one ever could, the same way no one could own him.  
The only thing she right, was that she was the music, the rememberance of how loud the silence has been, coming back in full view.

"I don't know how you ain't falling off the barstool, kid. You got a liver made of metal or something?" The bartender asked.  
He kept his cap low, trying to keep himself from replying 'Wrong part', not feeling like the irony. He took the glass. "Must be."

A hand took the glass as Bucky was about to drink it. "That or you're being an idiot."  
He closed his eyes, guilt bubbling up from the booze. ".....How did you-"  
"Redwing."  
Figured the answer before he even said it.  
Sam stayed quiet for a while, probably eyeing the now 2 empty whiskey bottles in front of him.  
".....I told Steve, that night. I don't know how anyone could go through what you went through."  
Bucky paused, remembering. "Before I got to your place, I drove. I don't even know where, I just....kept going." He breathed in, hating sobriety. "Because if I didn't get far enough... If I didn't put hundreds of miles between me and that hospital.... I was worried I might have changed my mind." He swallowed, holding back his emotions. "I've nearly lost her. ...So many damn times. I guess, being what we are, you get too used to hope. Magic spells, cures. ....People coming back from the dead." He looked back at his hands. "I appreciate what you said. I do. But....she's been through more than I ever have. And....I couldn't put her through more, when all I've given her is trouble."  
"She would slap you if she heard you say that. I'm tempted to do it for her."  
"It's the truth, Sam. You don't know-"  
"No, I do damn well know."  
Bucky turned, hearing the change in Sam's tone.  
"I may not have been there for what HYDRA did to you both, I would've ripped them apart if I did. But I did see you two together. The way you looked at each other, it's the kind of thing you don't see much in our line. Jessica and Luke are the only ones that have gotten away with it. So when you do see it, you don't forget it. Because it helps you remember what the hell it is we're fighting for.  
"If you want to keep her on the side, that's your choice. But if you act like an idiot, that's my choice to bring you back home. For her."

He looked at him, guilt on top of gratuity oj top of more more guilt mixing, making his stomach churn. ".....I'm sorry."  
"I didn't come here for you to say sorry, you don't have to. Just came to see if you wanted to come home." He drank the shot in Bucky's glass. "And steal your drink."  
Bucky chuckled softly, smiling. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"  
"Not really."  
He got off the stool, leaving the bartender a $50 tip. "I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Massive Attack- "Live With Me"  
> https://youtu.be/AIIovpUQiro
> 
> "It don't matter when you turn  
> Gonna survive  
> You live and learn  
> I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
> By the light of dawn
> 
> A midnight blue, day and night  
> I've been missing you  
> I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
> Almost makes me crazy  
> Come and live with me
> 
> Either way, win or lose  
> When you're born into trouble  
> You live the blues  
> I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
> See it almost makes me crazy
> 
> Times, nothing's right, if you ain't here  
> I'll give all that I have just to keep you near  
> I wrote you a letter, I tried to make it clear  
> That you just don't believe that I'm sincere  
> I've been thinking about you, baby
> 
> Plans and schemes  
> Hopes and fears  
> Dreams that deny for all these years  
> I, I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
> Living with me, wow
> 
> I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
> Makes me wanna  
> Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> Times, nothing's right, if you ain't here  
> I'll give all that I have just to keep you near  
> I wrote you a letter, darling tried to make it clear  
> But you just don't believe that I'm sincere
> 
> I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
> I want you to live with me, wow  
> I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
> I want you to live with me"


End file.
